Just you and me kid
by BelovedPrincessInsanity
Summary: so, spike dies, everyone goes on their merry way! Not exactly, what happens if Ed finds out Spike isnt exactly as dead as everyone thought? Based on a fan manga i saw.
1. Default Chapter

Edward rested her chin on her palms, her elbows rested on her turned out knees as she sat indian style in the dusty corner watching silently. Her father threw dusty maps and rolled up documents behide him, paying no attention to the tom boy waiting patiently for him. He turned around and ran a hand through his wild short orange hair and looked at the girl. Her golden eyes sparkled and she smiled big. "Father-person done?" She asked in her usual out of touch with reality language. The huge man cocked on eyebrow and looked at her strangely.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked truly and utterly confused. Ed's shoulders dropped.  
"I've been here for 5 hours. Father person brought me along...'member?" she asked. He shrugged and went back to what he was doing.  
"Duh...umm..Archie go and get me that thing from Macaslapper," he said over his shoulder as he through a money ranch behide his back. Edward narrowed her eyes.  
"EDWARD NOT ARCHIE!" She shouted.  
"Duh...yea whatever." The girl got up and walked out of the broken down building, her faithful friend Ein followed right behide her. McIntery looked at his boss's daughter as she came walking towards him.  
"Father wants the 'thing'," she said dully walking past him. She sat down in the wooden chair next to him. The hot desert sand ran over her bare legs and arms as the wind blew.  
"How do you walk around on this hot sand like that?" the assistant asked, not moving from under his shade provided by a large umbrella. Ed look down at her red feet and shrugged. "You wish you where back with them don't you?" he asked, reading her mind. The young girl just hugged her legs to her chest and starred down at her toes. "If you want," McIntery said putting his hands behide his head, "I'll take you back to be with them. Life around here is real boring, did you know I've worked with you father for over a year and he still doesn't know my name?" he laughed out.   
"You'll take Edward back? But Edward doesn't know where to go! What about Father person?!" The girl said, ignoring the last part of his comment.  
"Uh..yeah sure. If you want Your dad will be okay," That's all Ed had to hear. She jumped off her chair and ran inside the crumbling building quickly and hugged her father.   
"Ed is going back home bye bye!" She shouted and picked up her bag that was leaning agasint the wall. Her father shrugged and went back to his work, her works not clicking in his brain. McIntery climbed up into the large tank and held the latch open for Edward and Ein who was running as fast as they could. Visions of Faye painting her toenails red on the yellow catch, Jet clipping his bonsai tree faithfully, Spike kicking back and smoking a cigarette listening to that music ...what did he call it? Aw yea, Jazz. Listening to his jazz music, all this flashed in Ed's mind. She had already missed the petty arguments that hung in the air like cigarette smoke, and the way the Bebop crew hung together but was so far apart it was confusing. Edward hopped in the tank and McIntery closed the latch. The vehicle buzzed smoothly as it ran over the sand to the nearest city.  
"We have to find some information before we take you back to where you belong. You know bounty hunters move like mad," he informed.  
"Thank you Mack!"  
"Mack?"  
"Yup!" Edward called out smiling happily.  
"Call me Ralph kid," he instructed. Edward nodded slowly and smiled again.  
"RALPHY!" She called out again falling on her back and kicking her legs widely. "Ralphy, Ralphy," she chanted moving her limps like they had no bones in them what-so ever. Ralph just smiled, shook his head and rode on to city.  
  
  
Ralph opened the rusted latch with a grunt, letting sunlight and warm fresh air pour into the tank. Edward and Ein ran out of the tank quickly and onto the side walk, leaving Ralph calling their names. Ed paied no attention to the man behide her, getting sallowed in a large crowd of people, she just kept running, she had to find the Bebop...but where exactly would it be? She slowed down into a decreasing jog as she started to lose her slef assurence that she would find her way back. "Where you goin' so fast kiddo?" A voice asked almost mechincally. Edward stopped in her tracks, feeling Ein's fuzz ball body crash into her legs. Ed looked side to side, then up and down to find the voice. "Behide ya kid," the voice called out. The young girl swirled around and came face to face with a parrot, trapped inside a box-like cage. Other cages where stacked on top of that one, filled with dogs, cats, lizards and birds. The rainbow colored parrot hopped on his perch and turned his head to the side, letting his huge right eye get a good look at Ed. He whisled loudly, "Your differnet. Never seen your type before, nope nope nope." it said looking down at Ein. "He follow you home fella'? Yup yup yup, happens to me all the time, yup yup yup." he said hopping out of place then back to where he was. Ed looked down at her canine friend with question in their eyes. A parrot talking like a human to Ed as if she was a animal or something? And on top of that, it called her a HE, not a she, a HE. "Where you goin' so fast kiddo?" he repeated himself. His cage rattled and shook voilently, and the parrot shut up. A man with a large wooden pole in his hand stepped behide the large stack of cages and glared down at Edward.  
"Got any money kid? I'll sale you the parrot," he said popping his chewing gum. Ed raised a eyebrow and stepped back. "infact, I'll give you the bird free. He's been gettin' on my nerves anyway. All these animals been tested on by the lab up ahead. Every single one of 'em got somethin' wrong with 'em." he said as Edward checked some of the cages. He was right, one cat had a extra ear in the middle of its head like some odd birthday hat, even a dog with no legs. They all looked misebral inside the cages, closed in from freedom and turned into monsters. Edward's bronze eyes looked back up at the man.   
"Edward doesn't have any money," she said holding her empty hands out. "Can you help Ed and Ein find the Bebop?" she asked, reaching up and pulling her goggles down from her head so they hung around her neck.  
"Bebop eh?" the man said rubbing his stubby chin and eyeing Edward's large coach back that was hanging on her shoulder. He snapped his fingers and pointed across the street. "Ya know, I think I heard somethin' 'bout the Bebop," he said getting close to Ed's face. His breath smelled so bad it made her head spin. "Com' on, I'll take ya over there."  
"Don't go!" The parrot cried loudly and squaked. The man shot the bird and look and smiled down at Edward's worried face.  
"Bird's a little..coo coo if you know what I mean." he said. With that he grabbed her hand roughly and lead her across the street in front of a small Tv shop with 4 differnt size televisons in the window. A man with graying hair and dressed in a business suit flashed on every televison set.   
"Tin Casadora for the 5:00 news on Channel 11.Today, in front of the famous 29th street chruch, many lifes where lost in what the police suspect, was a gang activity," he said seriously and stacking a few sheets of paper infront of him. "More, from Sally Adams." the screen switched to a young woman with blonde hair.  
"Hello and thank you Tin, today was a very busy day for the police department-" the woman started, flashing to sevreal witnesses that could hardly give any details of what exactly went on. Ed pressed her fingers agasint the cool glass as she watched closely. "Serveal dead bodies where found inside the chruch as well as outside the chruch. The body of 29 year old Spike Speigal was laying face down in a pool of blood and broken glass from the Chruch. Witnesses say that the man fell from the window and landed out here. Amazingly only his leg and 3 of his rib bones are broken but sources say he still died from the long fall." just then it blinked to a old man bundled in a gray (or maybe it was just so dirty it looked gray) sheet leaning agasint the brick wall.  
"Yup, I seen him, falling like a big ol' sack of potatos..HI MA!" then it quickly switched back to the picture of Spike, laying there in his own blood, shards of broken stained glass surrounding him in an almost sick art form. Edward pressed her body agasint the cool glass and pushed herself away.It felt like someone dumped Edward in a large pool of ice cold water, her nerves just going numb from the news. Her small tanned hands flew up and covered her mouth as bile started to rise in and make the back of her tongue hot with stomach acids. Sadly she didn't even have time to greif because the large man that she meet beside the animal cages snatched her bag so frocefully that the thick strap cut slightly into her shoulder before tearing in two. She whipped around and saw his bulky figure already faded into the darkness of an alley across the street and behide the stacked cages. She raced behide him, dodging beeping and honky cars, Ein on her heels.  
"Don't go!" the parrot cried loudly again. Edward paid no attention until the bird said "He'll kill you." She stopped in her tracks right behide the cages. The bird contiued. "The alley is a dead end, he'll wait till your back there then him and his friends will beat you up or kill you, I've seen him do both," he said. Edward drug her feet to the front of the cages. The smart parrot hopped on his perch and turned his head so his right eye could get a good look at her, and whisled. "Never seen your type, nope nope nope." the bird repeated. "Where you goin' so fast kiddo?" Edward, to much in pain to cry or even speak, slowly raised a hand and flung open the lock on the cage. The rainbow colored parrot hopped on his perch a few times, looking outside before he flew outside his cage and landed on his door. Ed turned and unlocked the other cages, the animals running out and weaving under and between people's legs to freedom. The bird still rested on his open cage, starring down at Edward who had nothing but Ein to protect her and the green tinted goggles around her neck. "You're a pretty one you are," the bird said, making Ed look up at it with huge bronze-amber eyes glassy from unshed tears. "Your differnet. Never seen your type before, nope nope nope, never seen one so pretty." and with that the bird flew off. Ed filled her lungs with a few shaky breaths before reaching down in her pants and pulling out 5 thousand woolong dollars and stuffing them back down. She looked back over her shoulder and started to walk down the long narrow road jam packed with cars up ahead.  
  
  
~You love it? you hate it? plz plz PLZ review! It's my first bebop fic. I probably got some info wrong, tell me if a did.  
*smoochiez* ^.~ 


	2. untitled

I finally remembered where i saw the comic at! It's raverkomono's "S.C.R.E. or Space Cowgirl Radical Edward" Check out her site, its hott. anyway, i dont own cowboy bebop, only orginally characters...if i decide to make any.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A young man sat behide the desk, feet up on the surface, nose to buried in the magazine he was reading to notice anything going on in the world around him. A fly buzzed loudly around a window, constantly banging it's self agasint the glass trying to get out. The air was hot and sticky, even the small rotating fan sitting on the desk couldn't help the room. His ears perked up a little as he heard the door slowly open, and the soft scratching sound of claws hitting the hardwood floor. The slowly put his feet down and put the magazine away, watching the small dog walk up to the desk. The young man chuckled to himself and ran a hand throw his fine black hair as the door opened again. His breath caught in his throat as a teenage girl walked through the doors. She wore black spandex pants and boots that came up to the knee, and a black spandex shirt with no sleeves, a high collar and showed her stomach. She adjusted her green tinted goggles and pulled down her scarf to make sure it covered all of her hair. The young man behide the counter desk shot up out of his seat and smiled nervously at the girl. "Welcome to-"  
"Gimme room," the girl cut him off, slapping down a 4000 woolong bill on the desk. The boy grabbed a set of keys from under the desk and held them out, sweating heavily, not because of the heat, but because of her. She glanced at him behide her goggles and took the keys slowly.   
"Third floor, second door from the last on the left side," he managed to get out. The girl picked up the dog and walked up the stairs and looked over her shoulder at the young man. He gulped and she turned back around and walked to her room.  
  
Edward opened her door laughing uncontrollably and dropped Ein on the floor. Unlike the lobby downstairs the small room was well air conditioned and easy to breathe in. Plopping down on the big bed and looking through the window, Ed smiled to herself. She was so proud of pulling off her Faye impersonation. She didn't think she would be able to do it, but she did. She pulled off her goggles and sighed heavily. "Edward miss Bebop," she said sadly and laid back on the bed. Not bothering to take off her shoes or freshen up, she curled up and went to sleep. One of her brown arms moved under her head and her other hand roamed around the soft comforter, enjoying the cool feel of the fabric. Ein hopped on the bed and curled up agasint her stomach, going to sleep himself.  
Ein chewed on Edward's ear and licked her cheek, making the tired girl turn in her sleep.   
"Whhaaaa," she whined turning over and spreading out over the bed. There was a loud bump downstairs, making the whole building vibrate heavily. Ed shot up in her bed and rubbed her amber eyes. There was a crashing sound that floated through the floor, then a muffled conversation. Without hesitation she raced out of the room, her dog on her heels. Ed suddenly turned around and ran back inside her room, then came racing back out with her goggles. She slipped them on her face and ran down the flight of stairs gracefully. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a tall man in a dark green trench coat effortlessly fling another man over the check out counter. He dusted his hands and hpmhed, his back turned to Ed. The young man timidly peeked over the counter, practically shaking, sweating just as badly as that afternoon. The man turned around and leaned agasint the counter and grabbed the boy by his collar, raising him to his feet. "I want," the man started, taking a deep breath, "the room number. Is that a problem?" he said challenging the guy to say no. Instead, the little wimp reached under the desk and throw a pair of keys at the man's chest.   
"Third floor, second door from the last, left side. She's in there," he said before running into the door behide the desk. Ed's eyes grew wide as she realized the man would be turning around and she quickly dashed back into her room, holding the door open for Ein and closed it once he came in. She pressed her back agasint the cold door, her breath coming out in pants. She stopped breathing as she heard his heavy footsteps clump through the hallway. Her gold eyes looked down at Ein who looked like he was holding his breath as well. The footsteps came right in front of the door. First there was a gentle knock, although it seemed like someone was banging agasint the door with a wrecking ball to Edward. The knocks came a little more harder the next time, then silence. Slowly Ed stepped back from the door and pulled out her gun that she had hidden within her boot. She tried to hold it steady, but her vision slightly blurred by fear. The key could be heard slipping in slowly, then the lock clicking, and the door opened up.  
  
The figure stood in the doorway, froze, just starring at Edward holding the gun pointed point blank at him. He tilted his head, his hair slick and shiny but the rest of his features were concealed in shadows. Ein growled momentarily then stopped. He licked out his tongue and pulled it back in, and slowly trotted over to the strange figure. "Ein!" Ed whispered hoarsely, "Come back here! What do Ein think he doing?!" But Ein wasn't paying attention. The man bent down and petted the dog and stood back up. He took a step forward, she took a step back. Edward gulped hard, her heart pounding loudly in her ears and sweat beading up on her forehead. "Come a step closer and I'll blast your head off," she said seriously. The figure jerked his head back in surprise then without warning rushed over to Ed and flung her on the bed. The gun hit the carpeted floor with a muffled clink and she opened her mouth to scream. The man picked up the gun and put a hand over Ed's mouth, only to be bitten in return. He pulled back, shaking his hand and cussing. Edward tried to scurry off the bed, but the man's other hand pushed her back so hard she hit the wall. He turned her back to her again and closed the door, still cursing and shaking his hand. Ed watched as he sat down on the edge of the bed and check the gun for bullets. She leaped from her spot and planted herself on his back, scratching through the material and biting his neck like some rabid dog. He grunted, spinning around and making lamps fall over and crash onto the floor. "ED STOP!" he screamed and got a good grip on her scarf tied tightly over her hair. He yanked hard not realizing her hair in his death grip. Ed let out an ear splitting scream and she fell back onto the floor and the man quickly held her wrists together in one hand above her head and covered her mouth with the other. His chocolate eyes starred into hers and the feeling of someone dunking her in ice cold water flooded back over her. 


	3. untitled

Trying to breathe normally, he took a hand off her mouth. "Damnit girl you nearly bite a plug out of my hand. When did you stop talking in third person? And who the hell taught you to shot a gun?" Ed was unable to respond. Pictures of blood and stained glass replayed in her head.  
"But-but Edward saw..the-the..blood and.." She stammered. Spike smiled and raised off the ground, helping Ed up as well. The smell of dust and rain floated up her nose as Spike turned around and pulled off his trench coat and flung it on the bed.  
"Yeah, I know you saw it. I saw it too," he said laying on the bed and sighing. His soggy green hair started to make a wet spot on the sheet. Ed looked over her shoulder at the window, lighting flashed across the sky and she turned back to Spike. "I'm surprised to see you takin' care of yourself so well-" he paused for a moment, "Well it shouldn't surprise me that much. You've done it most of your life. I'm just surprised to see you with a gun and without your handy dandy computer..err..wait..what did you call it?"  
"Tomato." Ed said defensibly.  
"Yeah, Tomato...where is that thing?" He asked sitting up and looking around. Edward looked down and sighed.  
"Animal man stole it from Edward."  
"Animal man?"  
"Man who owns talking parrot," she said, that day only 2 months ago flashing in her head like a broken record. Just over and over and over again. Spike raised an eyebrow and looked at her with question in his eyes.  
"Animal man with talking parrot," he repeated slowly to himself and decided not to carry on the subject any farther. The young computer hacker ran a hand through her wild hair and starred back at her old friend.   
"So..what happened to Viscous?" she asked.  
"Bastard got away," Spike said clecnhing his fists togather so hard that his knuckles started to turn white. "How is Faye..and Jet?" he asked switching the subject because of the raged filled memories flooding back to him. Edward sat down on the floor and let Ein crawl on her legs.  
"I dunno. Ed left. Went to go stay with father. But father person never pays Edward any attention....sooooo..." she said stopping. Either to pet Ein or to think about her previous past.  
"Soooo?" Spike pressed on.   
"Soo....Ed left. Ended up here," she said skipping the part about her getting robbed. "Ed has ten million woolongs left. Headed to the Scintillement De Ruban Hotel," she said out of no where. The ex gangster looked at her for a moment with a glint of hope in his eyes before laying back down on the bed.  
"No way," he stated dully, "You have to have a major credit card to get into that place. And ID. Imagine what would happen if Vicious and his crew found out I was still alive and kickin'. Not only will he come after me, he'll come after you. I'm not strong enough to be defending you Ed. Plus..did I mention we need a credit card?" At that very moment Ed walked over to one of the dresser drawers and pulled out a stack of credit cards and fake Id.'s she had made. Spike raised his eyebrow and grabbed the gun.  
"Well, what the hell are you waitin' for Edward," he said halfway out the door. "we have to get to the Scintillement De Ruban Hotel." Edward smiled slightly and grabbed a small windbreaker jacket and her tiny gun, waddling behide Spike. Ein dragged her black bag she had came in with behide them. Spike smirked at the weak boy behide the counter, as he shook in discomfort and left out the door. 


	4. untitled

"Room for three please."  
"Um..yes ma'am. Do you have a regis-"  
"Aburn. AnnaBella Aburn, and Winston Aburn the third. Presidential sweep."  
"..yes ma'am. Would you like a mint on your pillow?"  
"Of course darling."  
"Newspaper?"  
"I think Winston would enjoy that."  
"All right ma'am, if you will just hand your bags to our bellboy, he'll take them to your room."  
"Thank you darling."  
Spike smiled and turned away from the main desk and headed to Edward who was decked out in a sailor outfit. She raised an eyebrow at him, with his long purple gown on and made-up face. Spike growled with embarrassment and took a seat beside her by the indoor waterfountain.  
"Remind me why you couldn't be the woman?"  
"Because Edward is not tall enough," she giggled out as Ein licked her fingers. They both got up and walked to the elevator across the marble floor.   
"Going up ma'am?" the guy asked that was by the buttons. Spike nodded, pulling out a fan and hiding part of his face. The bellboy looked at him as the ex gangster fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously. A faint paleness overcame his face. "Is there something' in you eye ma'am?" he asked nervously.  
"Why no, of course not. How sweet of you to ask!" Spike returned, removing the fan and showing off his stubby face. Boy, he needed a shave real bad. Spike patted the boy on the back extremely hard as if to show affection. The boy coughed and jerked forward.  
"Your floor ma'am," the bellboy strained out as the doors opened. Ed tried her hardest to hold down her laughter as she got off the elevator and walked down the elaborate decorated hallway. Spike growled once more, wiping his lipstick on his sleeve and pulling off his uncomfortable high heel shoes.  
"How SWEET of you to ask," Ed mocked giggling madly, holding her hand out to Spike, who just grinned his teeth together and forced his way through the large cherrywood double doors.  
Their room was beautiful. decorated in a soft creme color and gold. Ed ran her fingers over the smooth polished wood and sat down on the 1900th century couch. Two doors where on the left and right wall. Spike grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's on the small bar and walked through the right door. Edward went through the left with Ein on her heels. She plopped down on her soft bed and fell asleep quickly.   
"Ed you have to see the bathrooms," Spike said walking into her room and glancing down on her sleeping form. He let out a small grumble about how she was no fun and sat down on her bed. He sighed gently as he picked up her little sailor hat and tossed it on the dresser. Ein looked at him oddly as he managed to lay her straight on the bed and started to pull her pants off so not to wake her up. He worked silently, he got her shoes off easily and sat them beside her bed. "Com' on Ed," he grunted softly as he raised her limp body up. She mumbled lazily as her head rolled around on her shoulders and Spike started to take her shirt off. He blushed when he caught a glance at her flat chest on accident. He gulped loudly as he quickly put a long night shirt over her. He didn't notice Ed's bright amber eyes watching him as he proceeded to change her clothes. She bit her bottom lip in embarrassment when she saw him blush. Not a lot of people knew how insecure she felt about her body. They didn't think Edward noticed the rest of the girls her age with bra's on and boyfriends and everything else. But she did. Besides, not a lot of people knew Ed was a girl in the first place. She quickly closed her eyes as Spike laid her down on her bed and walked back to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Howdy Folks! The mean old mad Scientist Mag is on the loose again!" the blonde squealed.  
"Yup, he is considered highly dangerous and armed. But he has a bounty of 5 hundred Million woolongs on his head!"  
"My my that's a lot of dough!"  
-Click-  
"Sir..umm," the voice was silenced with a wave of a hand. The young man, in his mid 20's bit the side of his cheek as he sat in the dark of his hotel room. He ran a hand through his platuim blonde hair and let his piercing blue eyes fall into his lap.   
"When is he coming to pick up his order?" his smooth voice purred throughout the dark room.  
"Sir, he's already here," a man answered in a black suit and sunglasses. The young man smiled.   
"Send him in." he ordered. The large double cherrywood doors shooshed open to revile a large man, solid with bulky muscles covered with a white suit. The light bounced off his shiny bald head and his dark sunglasses.  
"Ah, just on time," the young man said sarcastically. The large man smiled as he entered the dark room.  
"Remind me again what this stuff is," the man asked.  
"It;s my very on formula of aging liquid. I like to call it Formula A 14."  
"Why A 14?"  
"Because it took me 14 times to get it right," he chuckled out. The large bulky man didn't laugh though.  
"So it makes you grow old?"  
"Old or young. Depending on how you use it."  
"Explain."  
"Of course, you see, if shook and injected into the veins, it makes you grow older. The amount determines how old you'll end up." But, if you mix it with this," he said holding up a tube of neon orange chemicals "and sallow it, it makes you grow young."  
"Ha," the man laughed, his muscles tightening inside his suit, threaten to rip the cloth apart. "This could be some prank. How can I trust you? How do I know your not just some fraud?"  
"Sir, I'm the one who invited Bloody Eye," the man said with a twinge of irritation. He saw the large man stop laughing and shut up. "And if you need more proof of my genius," the lights clicked on and the young man stood up. He was handsome and tall, with hair that reached his waist in a long braid. He pressed his lips together as one of his servants handed him a capsule of clear liquid. "This is the reverse potion. Takes you back to your original form," he said shortly before swallowing it.   
"Oh my..God.." the large man said in disgust as the once beautiful and handsome young man transformed. 


	5. untitled

Edward peaked around the corner over the top of her dark glasses. Once she saw the coast was clear, she walked into the semi crowded lobby of people checking into the hotel. She hummed to herself with a towel thrown across her shoulder and Ein beside her. The young computer hacker made her way to the pool, no one was around. She smiled in a goofy way and rubbed her hands together and picked up Ein. The poor dog tried desperately to get free, but it was too late. Edward already jumped into the pool with him in her arms.  
  
Spike glared down at the pool from the balcony, scratching his ass through his sweatpants. The sun shined happily into his eyes and the clear blue ocean was clam and serene. He lit up a cigarette and watched from above. Making sure Ed was okay, he turned around and decided to get dressed. He got down to the pool within a few hours, to find Ed floating peacefully on a float. The warm wind pushed her along the water effortless, and Spike laid down on one of those reclining beach chairs. Somewhere, between the point of watching Ed and listening to the waves he fell asleep.  
  
"Hey," a soft voice whispered followed by light droplets of water. Spike's eyes fluttered as the voice sang out to him again. "Spike,"  
  
"Julia?" he moaned reaching out and finally opening his eyes. Two huge amber orbs starred back at him, making Spike fall out his chair and onto the concrete. Ed giggled and stepped back.  
  
"Spike person okay?" she asked between laughs. He got up without asking and chased her around the pool. Ed dodged quickly behide a table and looked at Spike. She moved right, he moved right. He moved right, she moved left. This went on for a while until he finally thought about what he was doing and throw the table to the side, picking up Ed effortlessly. She screamed and kicked as he made his way over to the pool. Suddenly, he heard a laugh, and it wasn't Ed's. Spike looked over to find the laugh, to see a woman. She put a hand on her hip and smiled at him, showing off pearly white teeth. Raven locks of hair curled around her cheek bones, her body was a perfect hourglass that was barely covered with an icy blue bikini that matched her eyes perfectly. She walked over to Spike, who was still holding Ed.  
  
"That's really sweet, spending time with your little sister," she said pouting her red lips. Spike throw Ed into the pool quickly and turned all his attention to the woman.  
  
"No relation," he said coolly. The stood and talked for a second, completely ignoring Ed. After a long time, she finally got out the pool and tapped Spike on the shoulder. He turned around from the young woman and looked at the computer hacker with annoyance. "What?" he hissed out.   
  
"Ed needs-"   
  
"Yea yea, what ever you want Ed. It's yours,"he said quickly and turned back to the girl. Her jaw dropped with rejection and she tapped him on the shoulder again, this time much harder.  
  
"What?!" he said loudly.  
  
"Spike, I need to-"  
  
"Hold on please," he said to his guest, who nodded and glared at Ed with a look she couldn't understand. He grabbed Ed by the arm, a bit more roughly then he meant to and dragged her somewhere where the unnamed woman couldn't see. "Edward, whatever you want can wait! I'm in the middle of a conversation! Go play with your Tomato," he said absentmindedly, making Ed's cheeks flare with anger.  
  
"IT WAS STOLEN!" she shouted.  
  
"That's not my fault! Go play with..Ein or something." He said and walking away. Edward narrowed her eyes and back to her room. 


	6. untitled

Edward continuously made the back of her flip-flop smack against her heel. She had her chin resting in her palms and a faint scowl over her face. The effects of Spike's little outburst had started to wear off, just a little. Ed glared at people from be hid her dark sunglasses, her head wrapped up in a black scarf and wearing black shorts and a dark red shirt almost gave her the appearance of a tiny-gypsi lost in the hustle and bustle of the city. She was sitting outside a small but busy cafe, and a waiter continued to look at her in annoyance because she wouldn't buy anything. The hacker looked at the waiter and then looked down onto the table made of thick metal cables that twisted and curled up to make a design. A loud sound of metal scarping against concert brought her back down to earth. Her eyes shot up, only to find them gazing into pair of perfectly clear blue eyes. So blue in fact they almost where silver. They belonged to a young man, about 16 at appearance, with short silky smooth white hair. He smiled warmly, taking her hands into his own. "Why so down, beautiful?" he asked in almost a poetic way. Edward took in a deep breath and sat up straight. "Here with anyone?" He asked, moving up a little, closer to the table. Edward took her hands away and nodded.   
  
"No," She said. "I'm here alone. He nodded and pulled his arms back. The young hacker twisted her hands in her lap and finally let out a frustrated growl.  
  
"That STUPID LUNK HEAD totally IGNORES ME!" she shouted suddenly. The young man's head shot up in surprise. The blush marks on Ed's golden brown face turned into a red and started to spread over her face. "I try to tell him something and he IGNORES ME! And for what? So stupid Spike can be with the stupid woman," Edward finished quietly. She let her head drop onto the table so hard that people stopped with what they where doing and looked at her as if she was crazy for a moment. The young man nodded.  
  
"I know how you feel," he said, about o place a hand over her head to run his hands through her hair. but Ed shot up, grabbed the salt shaker and through it at the nearby brick wall of the cafe. It exploded on impacted, sending mini, thick shards of glass everywhere, spraying people with tiny grains of salt. He glanced at the waiter who was waiting tensely by the door. The man exploded with rage, first this strange little girl sits down here, does not order ANYTHING, and breaks his precious salt shaker? Oh this was hell. The young man looked at Edward, who at the time was breathing like a Bull seeing red, and grabbed her hands, pulling her away just in time. The waiter ran over them for a moment.  
  
"HEY! HEY YOU LITTLE BRAT! COME BACK HERE AND PAY FOR THAT!" he screamed, chasing them down the busy street. Edward glanced over her shoulder and back at the strange young man, pulling her away from trouble. Cars beeped and hooked, drivers slammed on their breaks to avoid hitting the two. Somehow, he managed to duck into a rather big building. The two ducked down, and looked out the window, watching the waiter zoom pass.   
  
Ed breathed deeply and turned around, leaning against the door. The young man laughed, breathing hard as well. "That was a close call," he said standing up. Edward finally took a look at her surroundings. The air was somewhat musty and had a strange smell to it. The young man helped her off the ground, and they started to walk around. She looked up, surprised to see cages stacked on top of one another. Edward slowed down her walking, letting her fingers getting hooked into the open spaces of the cage, did she see something? She narrowed her bright amber eyes and gazed hard into the dark pits of the cages, a tail flickered by. A pair of golden eyes beamed at her. Mutated animals paced back and forth in the cages.  
  
She gasped and stumbled back into him. The young man helped Ed to stable herself. "The.." she mumbled, unable to finish her sentence. She just pointed to the cages.  
  
"There's nothing in them love," he said soothingly, stroking her wild hair. Sure enough, the cages we actually empty.  
  
"But Ed SAW SOMETHING!" She said hoarsely, looking back at the cages. The young man dragged her along to the front of the store, where they walked out of the door. A woman at the counter eyed them strangely, wondering how they managed to get into the back of her pet-store but said nothing. Ed looked over her shoulder at the building they had just came out of, the sign read, LOVABLE LOVABLE PETS. "you'll love 'em!". But the bundle of multicolored feathers caught her attention, resting on the streetlight pole. A Parrot? Well, it was a tropical area.. She almost could swear she heard it say out loud  
  
"Your a pretty one you are. Your different, never seen your type before, nope nope nope." 


	7. Sorry

Ha, yeah. I know I know, Spike didn't die by falling out of a window. It's just when I started this fic, i thought he died in the first battle with Vicious. (I just recently watched the whole thing over again) I was gonna change the whole thing, but i figured to just keep it like this. So people, just forget about that he didn't die in the church! Just go with the flow all right? Mkay, ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY!   
  
*Muah'z*  
  
Princess Insanity 


	8. untitled

Spike half smiled at Marie, his eyes trying to stay focused on her face, and whatever she was talking about. -Where in the hell is Ed?- he thought to himself, glancing up at the gold plated clock on the wall. It read 11:30. Ein yawned at Spike's feet, then got up and left the room, obviously sick of hearing what ever Marie had to say. The raven haired woman smiled at Spike, "So," she said in a low voice, "what should we do now?"  
  
-Maybe I should go looking for her-  
  
"Spike?"  
  
-I was sort of an asshole..-  
  
"Sppiikkkee.."  
  
-What is she got mugged?-  
  
"SPIKE!"  
  
"Yeah?!" The ex gangster looked at Marie. She put her hands on her hips, her huge breasts moving with each exaggerated breath.   
  
"You wasn't listening,"  
  
"Yes I was. Listen Marie, babe," Spike said standing up, "this has been swell and all, but I think its time to-" Marie suddenly "tripped" and fell into Spike's chest. His arms automatically flew out to help her out. Marie blushed and bit her bottom lip, pressing her body slightly against him.  
  
"I'm soo sorry Spike," she said drawing circles on his chest through the thin material of his shirt. "I guess I had a bit to much to drink," she cooed. Spike looked down at the woman. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips up to him slowly. Spike raised an eyebrow and moved his head back, avoiding the kiss. Suddenly, the double doors swung open, clattering against the walls. His hand automatically flew to the back of his pants, where a small gun was hidden underneath the baggy material. But he lowered his hand and let out a long, thankful and relieved sigh. It was Edward, standing in all her insane glory. Her wild hair was slicked down, like ladies wore in the roaring 20's. Her lips shone with pink gloss. The outfit she wore earlier was replaced with a pair of tight black, white pinstriped designer pants and a tucked in white button down shirt with he first few buttons undone. She peaked at the two over her dark sunglasses, then adverted her amber gaze to the floor. Edward knocked an empty bottle of wine to the side with her boots and stepped over a pile of towels that lay in the middle of the floor. Shopping bags rattled on her arms and in her hands as she walked to her room, leaving Marie and Spike in an awkward silence.  
  
"Wow," Spike muttered, absent-mindedly stepping away from blue eyed woman and almost caused her to fall face down onto the carpet.  
  
"Hey!" she screeched, balancing herself. Spike pretended not to notice her anger and walked in the direction of Ed's bedroom. He found her sitting on the canopy bed, one leg tucked under her, the other one dangled from the edge of the king sized bed. She glanced at Spike for a moment, and went back to talking on a cell phone while scratching Ein's belly. Spike huffed and raised an eyebrow, waltzing right next to her bed and picking up a bag from the floor. "Did you get me anything?" he joked, not expecting her to laugh.  
  
"Macy's? Gucci? Prada? When did you become so interested in the latest fashions? And most importantly, where'd you get the money?" he said in his normal nonchalant tone. Edward laughed to the person on the other end, completely ignoring Spike. "Who are you talking on the phone?" he asked. Ed didn't reply. Spike finally had enough of her little "attitude" and took her phone.   
  
"Hey!" She protested a little. He gave her a smirk.  
  
"Now answer my quest..." Ed pulled out another cellphone from her back pocket and placed it up to her ear, "tion." Spike finished. He quickly took that one too and throw them into the other room. "If you pull out another one, I'll throw that too," he said quickly. Ed slumped down on her bed.  
  
"Where have you been? It's been damn near 8 hours," Spike questioned.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out...with who? And where did you get these things?"  
  
"You didn't want to be bothered with Ed," she said with no emotion in her voice, "so ED found someone who did," the young hacker pulled off her boots and placed them beside her dresser. Spike stepped back. Who ever this "someone" was, they had a pretty strong effect on his little Edward. But he did have to admit, she wasn't the same when he found her in the hotel. Edward had changed over the course of time she was away from the Bebop. And for some reason, he had a weird feeling of guilt run through his body. If he hadn't have went off like he did, to spend time with a woman who's only interest was herself... Marie. Marie was still in the other room by herself. The man turned around and walked back into the living room, she was sitting on the creme colored couch. Her legs crossed seductively, her arms resting on the back of the sofa. The pose reminded him of Faye..expect when Faye was sitting like that, she was never trying to be sexy. She was usually bored to death or looking extremely bitchy.   
  
Spike couldn't help but smile at the old memory, but he made it fade quickly. "Marie you have to go, sorry." He said bluntly. He picked up his jacket off the coat-rack and handed it to her. Since she was only clad in he ice-blue bikini from earlier. Spike placed it on her shoulders and began to push her out of the door gently.  
  
"But-but Spike why?" Marie asked, trying to look him in the face, but her back was too him. Should he go on and tell her he was tired of hearing her ramble on and on about absolutely nothing. That he was going on a guilt trip because Ed went out and got a someone new to spend time with? And lets not forget the fact that she had smoked up all his cigarette and drunk half of his liquor from the bar (the woman drank like a fish). Should he tell he all that? Nah..  
  
"I'm sleepy. Need my beauty rest." He said giving her one last firm push that sent her flying through the doorway. He saw her start to turn around and say something, but he closed the heavy double doors.  
  
Spike turned around and rolled his head on his shoulders, hearing the bones pop and crack. He bent down and started to pick up the bottles and cups from the carpet. That's when the phone suddenly rang. He hesitated, wondering if he should answer it. It rung once...then twice...and in the middle of the third ring it stopped. Spike eyed the phone and heard Ed's voice mumbling something. "Curiosity killed the cat," he told himself, looking at the phone and placing an unlit cigarette in his lips. "But I'm not a cat am I?" he told himself, picking up the phone.   
  
"I enjoyed our time together," a smooth voice leaked from the phone. Spike looked at the receiver as if a head had popped through, and continued to listen. "So we can do that again if you want, or if your tired of shopping, I know a nice little place not far from here. I know you'll love it." The voice continued to pour out.  
  
"Okay. 'Nothing better to do." Edward said, sounding so out of character, Spike might have thought it was someone else.  
  
"All right 10 o'clock. In front of the plaza, don't be late," -click-.  
  
"Don't worry," Spike said lighting up a cigarette, "I won't. Spike Speigal is always on time." 


	9. untitled

Edward got up early that day. She carefully picked out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt from her new clothes. She wasn't too sure as of what happened the night before. She remembered bits and pieces. She could recall her and that guy going from store to store, picking out all kinds of expensive things. Edward could faintly remember the dinner. The bright lights from the chandeliers, the piano music, the food. And this new drink he had gotten her to try. And the phone call of course...but everything else...was a complete and total blank. But she could remember how pissed off at Spike she was. And that was what really made her want to go out with that guy. To show Spike Speigal that if HE didn't want her around, then there was someone who did.  
  
Ein watched his master get dressed. He's ears perked out every now and then. Ed gave him two handfuls of dog treats and scratched behind his ears. "Be back Ein," she whispered winking at him. After that, she swiftly left out of the hotel room.  
  
The sound of the heavy cherrywood doors closing woke Spike up. His eyes shot open, but the bright morning sun made them close again. He groaned, scratching his bare chest and sat up. He ran his hands over the satin sheets and looked around. Without noticing it, his hand roamed over something soft and firm. He ran his hand over it again and smiled. Spike almost fixed his mouth to say Julia, but reality smacked him in he face. His eyebrows furrowed together and he grabbed a handful of the sheets and pulled them back. He secretly wished to see a mass of golden curls to be spilled all over the pillow and sheets. Then he almost wanted to see a pair of emerald eyes to look back at him. Instead he saw the exact opposite of what he wanted to see. Long black hair and huge blue eyes looked at him through heavy eyelids.  
  
"Marie?"  
  
"Mmmmmmmm, Spike," the woman moaned out, throwing an arm over him. He felt her naked legs entwined with his and he stiffened.  
  
"What are you doin' here?" he said hardly above a whisper. That's when he spotted the empty bottles on the floor, along with the discarded clothing.  
  
  
  
"Amazing what a few Long Island Ice Teas can do huh?" Marie giggled. Spike feel back into the pillow, a headache rolled into his brain like a thunderstorm. And..Edward.   
  
"OH shit.."  
  
Ed skipped happily along the streets, a few people stopped and looked at her as if she was crazy, but she didn't mind them. Ein trotted up beside her quickly.  
  
"Ein! Where did you come from?" She squealed out, stopping to pet his head.  
  
"So this is the famous Ein?" A smooth voice said from no where. Edward looked up into his eyes and smiled. He was standing their in a red button down shirt and black pants. He smiled warmly as she jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Ein this is...um..my friend." Ed said, suddenly realizing he hadn't told her his name. But then again, maybe he had. Maybe she just didn't remember. She walked as he bent down slightly and held a hand out for Ein to stiff. Edward narrowed her bright amber eyes as Ein glared back at the hand. He refused to take it! He pressed his lips together, looked at Ed from the corner of his eye and advanced on Ein.   
  
"Come Here lil fella," he said, reaching to scratch his ears. In a flash, Ein barked viciously and growled. Edward put a hand on his shoulder and she looked at the canine.  
  
"Ein!" she whispered. The dog barked again and snapped at the hand. The young man jumped back quickly, anger flashing through his pale eyes. Ein grabbed Ed's jean with his teeth and tried to pry her away from the boy. She kicked her leg and the dog let go. "Ein go home!" she said. She grabbed his arm and marched away from the dog, leaving him with a confused look on his furry face. 


	10. untitled

"I'm real sorry. I've never seen Ein act that way before," Edward apologized for the 100th time. The young man smiled at her and slipped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"For the final time, its okay" he assured her. Ed pressed her lips together, confused why Ein had acted in such a way. She hoped he wasn't sick, or maybe the guy just smelled really bad? Maybe the super-dog was actually mad at Ed, for trying to leave him be hind...  
  
"Ed! Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked, shaking her shoulders slightly. The hacker nodded, snapping out of her daze. She could make out the smell of oil nearby, and the sound of metal clattering against metal. Ed took in her surroundings, the entire time she was thinking about Ein, he had lead her somewhere. They were standing outside what looked like a large garage. Pieces of cars and ships bordered around the entrance, men with huge muscles shining with grease and sweat worked hard nearby. One walked up to the couple, his oil and grease stained tanktop stuck to his overly muscular body like a second skin. His face was blotched with greasy dirt smudges, his hands where covered in gloves that came to the wrists, and his pants where tucked inside his large boots. The man smiled at the two and put his hands on his hips, "Come to see Tech?" he asked smiling. His large white teeth almost blinded Ed.  
  
"Yes, George. Is he in?" the young man asked. The man, George, raised a thick eyebrow and let out small chuckle.  
  
"Well, well Romeo, aren't you going o introduce me to your lovely friend?" George asked, putting off a glove but keeping his dark blue eyes locked on Ed's amber ones. He walked up to the young girl, towering over her like a skyscraper he kneeled down like a knight took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. You would expect his hands to be hard and rough, but instead they where soft and warm.   
  
"George Edward, Edward George," the young boy spat out rather quickly, obviously annoyed with the man's company.  
  
"Edward? A delicate flower such as yourself deserves a much more beautiful name. Hmm..I say Belle fits you rather well. It was my mother's name you know," he added with a wink. Ed's already rosy cheeks, blushed heavily and she giggled like a maniac. George laughed heartily and got back up.  
  
"Can we see Tech now?!" the boy said crossly. George, feeling the tension in his voice stepped aside and bowed deeply.  
  
"After you, your Royal Pain-In-The-Ass."  
  
  
  
"What?!"  
  
  
  
"I said 'After you, your Royal Highness," he corrected. The young boy grabbed Ed's hand and yanked her into the garage.  
  
Ed followed right behind him, she had no choice, he had a death grip on her wrist. She was careful not to trip on any of the metal things lying around. It sort of reminded her of the place she used to stay at before she joined the Bebop. She caught the sight of a bright glowing blue light from underneath all the metal rubble. Out of no where, a head popped out from behind the light. The light was actually a gold laptop computer. "Heeyyy!" The head greeted them. It pulled its body out of the piles of junk. A lean muscular body in an open Hawaiian shirt with a wife beater underneath and matching Hawaiian shorts. The guy wasn't half bad looking, with his spiked up blonde hair and dark black eyes. He grinned at Ed and the young man. "What brings you to my humble home?"  
  
"I think I can help you," the young man said.   
  
"CCCOOOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOooooOOOOoollllllLLLLlll!!!!!!!!!" Ed's screeching voice interrupted him. She came running to them holding something that looked like a metal ball. "Ed can't believe it! You have a 2039 Astro Hydroxyl Temperature Transfixion!" she said truly amazed.  
  
"A what?" the young man asked, starring at the metal sphere.  
  
"So that's what that thing is? How does it work?" Tech asked, sitting on a box.  
  
"Oh well it's very simple. It's like a thermostat and it requires water. Gimme some and I'll show ya!"  
  
Tech pulled out a bottled water and handed it to her. Edward carefully pushed a circle on the ball and it spilt into triangular pieces (thing of when you cut an apple and try to put it back together again). A tube slowly rose from the center and Ed poured water into it, she pressed a few tiny buttons and suddenly cold air radiated from the ball. Soon afterwards, snowflakes and frost formed around it. Ed tossed it to the young man and he tossed it to Tech.   
  
"Man..it's freezing," Tech said in awe. "This must be the wonder chick?"  
  
"Yep." The young man said slipping his hands in his pockets. He glanced at the confused look at Ed's face and started to explain but Tech cut him off.  
  
"Nice to meet cha, Tech is short for my nickname, Technology," he stopped and made a "duh" expression, "technology by name and nature. This handsome young man here, " he said smacking the boy on the back rather hard, "Has told me that he was friends with a rather ...computerly blessed young girl. Is 'computerly' a word? Oh well, he tells me you're good with computers. I was hoping you could help me out with mine, I got this real crazy virus. It's totally screwed up my hard drive, system files, the whole enchilada," the grabbed his computer and spun it around for her to see. A very familiar yellow face danced across the monitor.  
  
"You-are infected!" it said in a computerized singsong voice. The smiley face grinned and continued to float around. Edward gasp and grabbed the computer and started to type at the speed of light. The face stopped floated and starred at Edward.  
  
"MAMA!" It shouted. Ed hugged the computer.  
  
"I made this virus!" Ed started proudly.  
  
"Wow, your a hacker too?" Tech said scratching his head.  
  
"Edward Won Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th at your service!" She said holding out a hand for him to shake.  
  
"Edward Won Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th? THE Edward Won Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th? Man, what an honor to meet you sir!" he said shaking her hand. "Your infamous for creating some of the most difficult to remove virus on the web! Not to mention cracking into government databases, creating some of the most greatest...awww man! This is sweet. Radical Edward helping me on MY computer!" Tech squealed. Edward giggled and turned back to the computer. She pressed a few buttons at the same time, and smiley face stood still.  
  
"The virus has been DISABLED! You are free to continue with your daily computer routine!" the face said before blinking off the screen.  
  
"There you go!" Edward said standing up and dusting her hands together.  
  
"Wow! That's it? that was soo cool, maybe you can teach me some more tricks-"  
  
"Sorry Tech, but we gotta go on our way," the young man said grabbing Ed by the wrists and rushing out of the junky garage.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
  
  
"Bye Tech!" Ed said waving back madly.  
  
"Bye Radical Ed! Send me an E-mail sometime! My address is Tech_Is_da_man!"  
  
"Good-bye Tech!" the young man screamed and walked out of the garage. Edward waved farewell to George as they left. The two walked a few blocks down before He decide to take a shortcut into a dark alley. Ed looked at him as he walked between the buildings. She had heavy feeling in her stomach all of the sudden. He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Come on, I want to show you something," he said warmly, going back and putting an arm around her shoulder. The young man pulled her into the alley. Edward looked around at her surroundings, feeling her body being digested by the damp wetness of the backstreets. A sour smell caught in her nose and she almost tripped over a brick. The golden hair on the back of Ed's neck stood up on end and she stiffened under His touch. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. He stopped and looked at the young hacker, sweat was starting to form on her head and he could feel her trembling against him. He felt her head, discovering that she was hot as fire. "Are you okay? Maybe I should take you to a doctor," he thought out loud. Edward tried to give him an assuring smile, but the heavy feeling deep in the pit of her stomach continued. Almost as if a bowling ball was in her tummy, no, make that a thousand bowling balls. Without warning it was becoming harder for her to breathe. Like she was trying to suck air from a coffee straw (A.N//you know the coffee straws that I'm talking about. They're real tiny and you use them to mix your coffee with the creme, sugar ect.) But He hardly had time to figure out what was wrong with her. A voice chuckled in the deep shadows of the alley. They both heard the clinking of a chain.  
  
"Well Well Well, looked what the cat dragged in..." 


End file.
